


Double Jeopardy

by the_only_education_worth_having



Category: Actor - Fandom, American Actor, RPF - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fingering, Kissing, NSFW, Non-Famous, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Studying, Teasing, cumming, law student Bradley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Y/N helps Bradley study for an upcoming test





	Double Jeopardy

**Author's Note:**

> i’m obsessed with bradley cooper rn, no ragretssss, also i havent wrote a smut fic in so long my god

‘Double jeopardy is the procedural defense that prevents someone from being convicted of a crime they may or may not have committed should they have been tried or convicted of the same or a similar crime in the past. As the US supreme court describes it - the law is to prohibit being put in jeopardy twice, rather than being punished twice. If this issue is placed before court-’ Bradley trailed off. As he recited his presentation, from the powerpoint and his flashcards, Y/N came up behind him and placed her hands on his biceps, stroking gently, before she leaned forward to hug him from behind and give him a quick kiss on his cheek. She said, ‘hey babe.’

‘Hey,’ Bradley said turning to face her for a second and placing a kiss on her cheek before looking back at his cards.  
‘What are you doing?’ she asked as she looked over his shoulder at the cards in front of him.  
‘Studying,’ he said with a smile as she kissed him again, repeatedly, ‘well trying to anyway…babe.’  
She moved around and slipped into his lap, kissing him all along his jawline until she got to his lips. Though he tried to keep his eyes on the flashcards in front of him he couldn’t help himself and when her tongue prodded at his bottom lip he allowed her to enter as her hands traced his body. They stayed that for God knows how long, before he stopped and said, ‘baby, I really got to study. My exam is tomorrow.’  
‘I know,’ she said, ‘I could feel the tension in your back from a mile away.’  
‘Funny,’ he said sarcastically, ‘come on doll.’

She sighed and nodded but didn’t move. She curled up into his lap and allowed him to continue. ‘Thanks,’ he said, ‘where was I? Double jeopardy, blah, blah.. Right. If this issue is placed before a court a trial will be prevented due to the fact that many countries including, the US, Canada, Mexico see this as a constitutional right. The doctrine has a Roman origin as it comes from the principle ‘non bis in idem’ which means ‘Once decided must not be raised again.’

As he spoke Y/N didn’t say anything, instead she just listened to his baritone voice rumble through his chest as he spoke and the way his free hand held her thigh, his thumb rubbing her jean-clad skin. Her breath was warm against his neck and though he tried to keep his focus on his studies he could tell it was a losing battle. He could feel himself getting excited and he was pretty sure Y/N could too as he felt her exhale a tiny bit harder as she smirked.

‘Babe,’ he whined.  
‘What?’ she said coyly, ‘something wrong baby?’  
‘You know exactly what’s wrong, you tease.’  
‘I don’t know what you’re talking about.’  
‘Baby,’ he sighed, ‘I’ve gotta study and I can’t have any distractions. Nothing’s going in as it is.’  
‘Well, why don’t I help you study?’  
‘Oh yeah,’ he said cocking an eyebrow, ‘and how are you going to do that?’  
‘We’re going to play a game,’ she said getting off of his lap and taking his flashcards before perching on the desk next to the laptop, ‘every flash card you get right, I take off a piece of clothing. Every one you get wrong, you take off a piece of clothing. Deal?’  
Bradley smiled as she looked at him and he said nothing, only nodded.  
‘Great,’ she said with a smile as she looked at the first flash card and nodded him to start.

‘Um, okay. Double jeopardy is maintained because of the international covenant on Civil and Political Rights which is recognized under Article 14.7. It is also maintained by the Council of Europe under protocol no.7, article 4. It’s upheld in all states bar two, Germany and the Netherlands.’  
‘Well done,’ she said as she took off her hoodie with a smile and move to the next card, ‘next?’  
‘The United States maintains Double jeopardy in full rigor, with a key exception - if the crime is tried under multiple sovereigns. This doctrine allows prosecution for the same offense because any act denounced as a crime by both states is an offense against the peace and so can be punished by each. This was shown in Blockburger v United States, 1932, where the supreme court announced that a crime can be prosecuted if each crime has an element the other does not. ’

Bradley finished and Y/N nodded before peeling off her shirt leaving her in just her bra and jeans. Bradley felt himself getting more excited as he watched his gorgeous girlfriend disrobe before he said, ‘um babe, that was two points?’  
‘What?’  
‘That was two separate points, though short ones,’ he said cocking an eyebrow as Y/N scowled jokingly and stood so she could drop her jeans and kick them off. He chuckled as she slipped the card behind the others and looked down again as he continued, ‘a case of double jeopardy is Waller v the state of Florida. Waller was arrested in Florida on an account of grand larceny. This was counteracted against by the count who argued in the case of double jeopardy as the counts were similar to a conviction Waller had gained in St. Petersburg-’  
‘Wrong.’  
‘What?  
‘That’s wrong. He was re-tried. Separate states and all that, shirt off Cooper,’ she said with a smile. Bradley looked at her and sighed as he realized she was right, with a grumble he leaned forward and shucked his t-shirt off, ‘feel free to continue.’

‘Oh screw it,’ Bradley said standing up to move towards her and hold her face as he captured her lips with his. She kissed him eagerly as her hands trailed through his hair, the urgency of the situation hitting them both at once. He was unbelievably hard, his thoughts no longer on the powerpoint or the impending exam he was supposed to face tomorrow. As her hands trailed down his back and made their way to his jeans she fumbled for the button and zipper trying to spring him from his clothes but lust took him over and before he could stop himself he took charge and picked her up, placing her on the ground before turning her to face away from him and bending her over the desk. He had her underwear down in a shot and was teasing her folds with his fingers as his other hand, pushed his jeans and boxers down to his knees. He replaced his digits with his cock, his tip teasing her slick folds before he edged in ever so slightly.

‘Fuck,’ she gasped as he moved in further, down to the hilt, ‘this is so much better than studying.’  
‘Agreed,’ he grunted as he started to move in and out of her, building a rhythm. She rocked back to meet his movements before she cocked her leg up on the desk, allowing him to go in further. He held her waist as he moved before she leaned back so he could kiss her neck as her fingers played with her clit.  
‘Fuck baby,’ he grunted into her neck as he felt his end nearing.  
‘I’m not ready,’ she murmured as her hand worked quicker trying to match his pace, ‘talk to me.’  
‘I’m gonna fuck you til your cum all over my cock. You make me so hard baby,’ he said though his words became broken as his breath became shaky, ‘fuck sweetheart, you make me so hard.’  
‘Cum in me babe,’ she cooed as she turned her head to look at him, the look on his face evident he was nearing his peak. Ironically he was trying to think of cases to stop himself from climaxing but those words did him in and before he could stop himself his hips were stuttering in their flawless rhythm and he was spilling out inside of her. As he finished his body slowed, spent. He could feel himself softening but knew she was nowhere near done and so pulled out and turned her around and sat her back on the desk.

‘What are you doing?’ she asked leaning back on her hands, spread eagle in front of him.  
‘I’m studying,’ he replied as he dropped to his knees and pulled her towards him, taking in her musk, ‘I’m going to spell out the rest of my cards. Using my tongue.’ Before she could say anything he moved forward and lapped at her, his tongue making shapes across her sensitive nub, edging her towards heaven. As he tasted her, he introduced his fingers which he immediately felt her tighten around as she neared her end. He had just finished what would make a great point in his exam tomorrow when she shuddered hard and cried out, her juices flowing around his fingers and chin, ‘fuck.’

As he cleaned himself up he kissed his way up her body before taking her lips in his with one last peck as he said, ‘thanks for helping me study doll.’  
‘Anytime,’ she chuckled, ‘you’ll ace it.’  
‘Oh yeah?’ he smirked.  
‘Yeah,’ she said knowingly, ‘just think of me undressing. You’ll remember every point.’


End file.
